1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flow outlet structure for an automotive air conditioner, and more particularly to a flow outlet structure equipped with a device using a fluidic element to cyclically change the direction of cool air flowing out of the outlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A close relationship is found to exist between the direction of cool air flowing out of a flow outlet structure for an air conditioner and the temperature distribution within the interior of a room. This relationship is notable in the case that the interior of a room, such as the interior of an automobile, is narrow and subjected to the solar radiation.
A flow outlet structure for an air conditioner is known having a device using a fluidic element to cyclically change the direction of cool air flowing out of the outlet structure. An automobile using a plurality of such flow outlet structures is known wherein the flow outlet structures are arranged in an instrument panel disposed at the front of the interior of the automobile to cyclically change the direction of cool air to the left and right.
With this known arrangement, wherein each of the flow outlets are pivoted to the instrument panel to assume any desired angle in a vertical direction, the flow outlets are so adjusted as to direct cool air toward the body of a seat occupant whenever hot air is confined within the interior of the automobile or the interior of the automobile is subjected to solar radiation. However the seat occupant feels uncomfort when there is no heat source causing a partial rise in temperature within the interior of the automobile and the flow of cool air is directed to come into contact with his or her body. Therefore, under circumstances when there is no heat source causing a partial rise in temperature within the interior of the automobile such as when the automobile is used during cloudy day or during a night, the seat occupant adjusts the angle of each of the flow outlets so as to direct the flow of cool air upwardly toward the ceiling of the interior.
If the flow outlets are angled upwardly and the quantity of cool air is increased, all of the cool air flows along the ceiling to reach the rear seat, resulting in an excessive drop in temperature in the rear seat. This is because the velocity of the flow of cool air increases if the quantity of cool air is to be increased. If, for the purpose of avoiding the above phenomenon, the quantity of cool air is decreased, the velocity of cool air drops so that cool air does not reach the rear seat.
Thus, the known flow outlet structure does not accomplish even distribution of temperature, providing an uncomfortable feeling to the seat occupant particularly the passenger in the rear seat.